Shadowing my Light
by kh3vocaloidfan
Summary: Despite being partners with Wendy, Romeo always has to be saved in the end by the said Dragon Slayer. He views her as being his shade. But, what does Wendy view the Fire mage as? RoWen One-shot


**Hey there! This is a little, cute idea I thought of doing for this pairing c: Fairy Tail's been my new obsession lately, haha.**

**Hope you like it~**

* * *

"Let's go on this job, Wendy-chan!" Romeo exclaimed, waving the request paper in the Sky Dragon Slayer's face.

Wendy craned her head back to read what the job was. "Capture a runaway thief…" she read softly.

Romeo smiled at her pleadingly from behind the paper. Wendy sighed, caving in. "Sure, Romeo-kun!"

"Great!" he yelled as he hurried towards Mirajane. The white haired girl nodded as she approved of the job. She turned around to enter in who was doing the job, a devious smile on her face. _'Oh, so Romeo and Wendy are going a job together again? How cute~'_ she thought.

* * *

Wendy creeped around the corner slowly. Squatting until she was in a comfortable position, she squinted her eyes to catch sight of any movement in the dark alley. Hearing a slight shift behind her, she whipped her head around, readying her hands for combat. She sighed when she found out it was only Romeo. Unfortunately, when she turned around, their faces were a bit too close.

"Uh…" Romeo started. He was quickly interrupted when Wendy slapped a hand over his mouth. She put a finger over her lips.

She peered around the wall, waiting for the right moment to strike. A dark shape sprinted in, and paused to scope his location. The Sky Maiden sprinted out right when the thief turned his back towards her. Kicking the thief's back, she used him as a launch pad, making him fall flat on his stomach. Landing on her feet, she looked up to cue Charle.

Charle nodded, picking up the hint. Holding onto Romeo, the Exceed soared through the sky. The thief rolled onto his back right when the cat dropped Romeo, his hands engulfed with purple flames. Upon landing on top of the man, Romeo punched the criminal in the jaw. Thinking quickly, the man pushed Romeo off of him, taking him completely by surprise.

"Oof!" the fire mage exclaimed with a thud.

He attempted to get up again, but the thief was too quick for him. His face slammed back down to the rocky Earth as a dirty shoe came down on his head. Romeo started to hear ringing in his ears, unable to hear coherently. But he heard one voice that rang loud and clear.

"Roar of the Sky Dragon!"

The weight was lifted off his head, and he heard a thud a little away from him. His hair proceeded to whip back and forth before calming down.

"Charle, go tie him up!" Romeo heard Wendy yell. He lifted his head up from the rocky ground to greet worried, brown eyes.

"Are you alright, Romeo-kun?" Wendy asked with concern.

'_Yeah, everything except my pride…' _Romeo thought. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Wendy smiled. "Good," she breathed out, extending a hand to help Romeo up. Romeo ignored the hand held out to him, and stood up on his own.

"Let's go turn this guy in, and head back to the guild," Romeo said, his back facing the Slayer and the Exceed. Wendy and Charle stared at each other, pondering over the change in the Fire mage's attitude.

"O-okay…" Wendy said quietly.

* * *

"Hehe, that mission was fun!" Wendy yelled as Charle flew her through the air.

Romeo glanced up at her. The sun made her look like she was glowing. Tiny glimmers of light peeked behind her outline, and shaded his face.

"Mm," Romeo hummed listlessly. Wendy frowned at Romeo's response.

Wendy whispered something into Charle's ear. Giving a little sound of confusion, Charle complied and gently landed Wendy on the ground.

Hearing the light noise next to him, Romeo peeked an eye over. He was startled when he saw Wendy staring intently at him.

"W-what?" Romeo stuttered, hiding his face behind his bangs. Wendy's expression softened.

"What's wrong? You've been acting weird lately…" Wendy said softly.

"Who said I was acting weird?" Romeo scoffed. Wendy abruptly stopped, causing Romeo to follow her actions. He looked over his shoulder at the girl.

"_I_ say that you're acting weird. Now, are you going to tell me why or not?" Wendy said very seriously. Her voice made Romeo shiver. He had never heard or seen Wendy so firm and serious.

Looking away, Romeo grumbled. "What was that?" Wendy asked, again in that voice.

Taking a deep breath, Romeo said, "I guess… I guess I'm just tired. I feel like I should be strong enough to defend myself, but I always need you to save my sorry behind on every mission. At this rate, I'll never be as strong as Natsu-nii," the fire mage looked at Wendy with warm eyes, "I guess you're my shade. I'll always be in your shadows."

Wendy was silent. She had a look of pity on her face. "Romeo…" she whispered.

Instead, Romeo kept walking up ahead. Wendy rushed a little to catch up with him.

"Romeo… I couldn't have gone all this way without you. I knew that if I didn't get stronger, then I couldn't save my friends. I've always been the one being saved… I guess I wanted that to change. I didn't know you felt that way."

Wendy was staring at her feet as she said this. She had a tiny grin, a bit flushed from the embarrassment of admitting all these things.

"Because Romeo…" she trailed off.

The Fire mage furrowed his eyebrows and looked to Wendy in confusion. He sucked in a breath.

She turned to face him, her grin turning into a huge smile. The sun setting behind her made her smile look even more radiant.

"... because you're my sunshine!"

* * *

**Aw, well that was fluffy, don't you think? No? Ah well…**

**Sorry if the fight scene wasn't very exciting, I never wrote action stories before… Anyways, the inspiration for this story (because most of my stories are inspired by my life, hardy dar dar) was when I was with my guy friend. It was all sunny, and since he was tall, I hid behind him. I said "You're my shade." And then he said "Oh yeah, well, you're my sunshine." … I don't think he meant it that way, but I thought the idea of it was cute. c:**

**Sorry if this seems a bit rushed, I just typed out this random idea.**

**Btw, does anyone know the correct spelling of Charle's/Carla's name?**

**So, thanks for reading this! Kthnxbai~**


End file.
